


The Death of Boredom

by Vinylwitch



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e15 Half-Wit, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Office Blow Jobs, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylwitch/pseuds/Vinylwitch
Summary: Chase thinks House is dying and House takes full advantage. This is how "Half-Wit" should have gone.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The Death of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has me so hooked, I had to write about it. First time fic posting.

Chase felt oddly numb. They’d gone over House’s xrays and bloodwork, and it was brain cancer. Terminal. He was tearless and hollow inside, but aching with something like loss. So he slipped into the man’s office, well after Cameron’s and Foreman’s hamhanded attempts.

House received the hug as stiffly as Chase had expected, but something about the man’s scent of wool and soap and whiskey made him hold on tighter, eyes welling up, a small gasp passing his lips.

“Are you CRYING?” House snarked, and when Chase turned away, choking out a “No!” the doctor grabbed him by the lab coat and pulled him back in, gripping his face in his hands, those laser-sharp eyes scanning him. Chase dimly marveled that the man’s hands were softer than expected, and he thought of old leather.

“You are crying, nancy boy.” But House’s voice was lower, a velvety growl, and Chase was suddenly too warm, and aware of the parts of House that were touching him—his hands and his left thigh, slightly—and sending something electric through his body.

“I didn’t ask Cameron, because she’s a prudish harridan, or Foreman, because ew, but how about fulfilling a mentor’s dying wish?” House winked and released him, and sagged down into his chair, prodding Chase’s thigh with his cane.

Chase gulped and rolled his eyes. House was just fucking around. No need to broadcast the way his body was betraying him. “What wish?”

“Well, my little wombat, I’ve always wanted to see what my cock would look like in that pretty mouth of yours.”

Chase flinched and backed up. “House…just stop.” He didn’t know why he didn’t just shake his head and slink off quietly as per usual, but a sick part of him wanted to soak up every waking second of the dying man’s attention, no matter what form it took.

The older man’s eyes glittered with glee and he hooked his cane behind Chase’s thighs and pulled him closer.

“I think Cuddy would make an exception to the sexual harassment policy in this case. Come on, blondie. Be a hero and take one for the team.”

“I---don’t you prefer prostitutes for that? Female ones?”

“Well, I thought I’d cross a few things off my bucket list. You’re much prettier than any of them, and, it seems, much more eager.” House smirked as he slid his cane between Chase’s legs and up, stroking his inner thigh, and then, without any of the fanfare that perhaps should accompany such a massive plunge into the abyss, his suddenly hard-to-bursting cock.

Chase groaned and covered his face. He’d never been with another man. But there was that slight masochistic streak, and the more-than-slight submissive streak. He thought that was probably why he’d had more than one wet dream about Gregory House. As for the sudden erection, he had no explanation for that, and it certainly didn’t matter now.

“Get on your knees, wombat.” The velvety growl again, nearly a purr this time, and Chase complied without thinking.

House pulled him closer by the back of the neck, until the Aussie was well settled between his thighs. Chase’s eyes fluttered closed when he felt the hand close on his throat, and he bit his lip, and House ran his other hand through that silky looking blond mane.  
It was as soft as he’d imagined, and his hand was only shaking a little. He blamed the younger doctor’s ridiculously girly looks and his penchant for submission for the fact that he’d had more than one wet dream about Robert Chase. He’d only intended to fuck with the boy’s head a little, but now that his cock was rock hard, why not take advantage of the situation?

House unzipped himself with a hand that was trembling a bit more now. Chase tried to avoid looking, but when he saw the thick and swollen cock, flushed dark pink and beading up with precum and conveniently level with his mouth, he squirmed, his pants very uncomfortable now, and his mouth watered just a little. He found himself unable to resist leaning forward.

“That’s it,” House murmured. “Just like you did for the priests in seminary.”

Chase glared at him, but the older man’s eyes weren’t mocking, they were hot with desire. House actually wanted this. Wanted him. Chase closed his eyes against the tears rising, his chest aching with need and sorrow and something that felt oddly like elation. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, looking House in the eye, giving him the full intensity of his own desire, and reached for his cock.

“No, let me,” House said roughly, batting his hand away. “Open your mouth for me.”

Chase obeyed, and House dragged the head of his cock over the younger man’s pink and petal soft lips. He was throbbing so hard he figured he’d last two seconds and explode all over Chase’s pretty face before he even got it in his mouth. He shrugged mentally. That would be hot, too.

But he managed to slowly slip into that sinfully wet warmth, and Chase softly closed his lips around his girth. House pulled back a little, then thrust back in, gently, slowly. The blond man moaned, his hand going to his own lap.

“Hands behind your back,” House instructed, and Chase whimpered, but again complied.

He threaded his fingers through cornsilk hair and held Chase's head in place as he slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, fairly certain that the young doctor, contrary to his looks, was probably not an experienced cocksucker. He didn’t want gag-reflex-triggered vomit all over his carpet. And he might just possibly want to do this again, so best not to scare the little minx off the first time. 

“You love getting your mouth fucked, don’t you, my pretty boy?” House murmured, and Chase moaned desperately around his cock, and began sucking on every in-thrust in response.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m afraid this experiment is about to be cut short,” House managed. He thrust more aggressively, now balls deep in that pretty mouth, and felt Chase’s throat contract around him as he gagged a little. Chase pulled back as much as he could and mimicked the actions of porn stars and ex girlfriends, bobbing his head up and down, slurping enthusiastically on the cock that seemed to fit perfectly in his mouth, sure he was going to come in his pants at the moment House came in his mouth.

He growled deep in his throat, looking up at House with raw and desperate sea-colored eyes, and the elder doctor groaned, spurting into his mouth. Chase closed his eyes, determined to savor every sensation: House’s thick cock pulsing within the suction of his lips and tongue, each hot jet of cum splashing against the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat, the thickness of it coating his throat and sliding down his esophagus, the bitter aftertaste of it on his tongue.

House pulled away, leaving him gasping and on the verge of tears.

“Well done, wombat. Such a good boy.” He patted Chase’s cheek, his gaze affectionate and only mildly acidic, and Chase beamed at him, suddenly looking ten years younger. House felt his chest ache with an unwelcome warmth, and something loosened in him, against his will.

“Don’t let it go to your head. Apparently those priests neglected their duty in teaching you the finer skills of cock sucking, but your enthusiasm made up for the lack.”

Chase rubbed his cheek against House’s thigh, looking up at him with an intensity that bordered on adoration. 

“I suppose we can keep having fun before I kick off,” House said flippantly, tracing his thumb over Chase’s sinful lips, his cock twitching again as the wicked minx sucked his thumb into his mouth. “If you remain obedient, that is.”

Chase nodded. The wombat was getting sappy on him now. Goddamn puppy dog eyes. Goddamn eagerness to be humiliated. The blond bimbo would be the death of him. At least, he supposed, it wouldn’t be boring. 

“Let’s test that obedience. Chase, get your no doubt pretty little cock out.”

“Yes sir,” the younger man whispered, and the cock he withdrew from his khakis was indeed beautifully shaped, blushing pink, a bit longer than House’s, but not quite as thick.

House grabbed Chase’s right hand, spat into his palm, and released it. “Now, dear boy, I want you to make yourself come.”

The blond gasped, “Ye-yes sir,” and began stroking himself slowly, his face and neck flushed red, the humiliation of jerking himself off at House’s feet somehow insanely erotic.

“No need to impress me with your stamina. I know how close you are. You almost came in your pants while you were sucking me off, didn’t you?”

Chase moaned, incapable of speech, and nodded, blushing even harder, which House didn’t think possible.

House reached out and grabbed him by the throat. “Come for me now, baby.”

Chase cried out, hips thrusting forward as his cock pulsed through a blistering orgasm. He painted the carpet of House’s office sticky white.

House regarded the younger doctor. The lips, the eyes, the hair...and something that was a little wounded and dark inside. A little, perhaps, like House himself. He didn’t hesitate to drag the boy forward by the collar and part those lips in a deep and thorough kiss. When he pulled away, Chase’s eyes were wet.

“House, I—“

“Shhh, slut.” He held a finger up to the blond’s mouth. “I told you not to start something you couldn’t finish, but you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

House rose to his feet and reached for his cane. “I have a few surprises of my own, wombat. One, I’m not dying, I was using someone else’s file to hook myself up with an experimental pain relief treatment at Mass General, two, if you tell anyone, I will kill you, and three, I’d like to see what my cock looks like splitting your tight little ass open. Capeche?”

“Yes, sir,” Chase breathed, a dozen different expressions flitting over his face.

“Good boy. Now clean up that cum before Cuddy or Wilson come bursting in here.” He limped to the door. “Hmm, that wasn’t even locked. This could have ended much differently. Chase!”

“Yes, Dr. House?” The younger doctor was scrubbing at the puddle of cum with his wadded-up lab coat. He could grab another down the hall. His face was comically twisted, hurt at House’s deception and admiration for his gall warring with impossible relief, and yes, love for the man. So he kept his face turned away. House was, at long last, letting him in.

“You’re mine now. You’re not allowed to fuck anyone else, flirt with anyone, or kiss anyone with that porno mouth of yours. Got it?”

Chase smoothed his face out and regarded the older doctor. “Yes. Thank you, sir.”

He smiled as he caught the brief flash of desire, and, just possibly, gratitude, deep in House’s eyes, but it was gone before House winked at him roguishly and limped out the door.  
“Got a half-wit to fix!” He called back over his shoulder. 

Chase exhaled, shivering with aftershock. Those laser-focused steel blue eyes, the cruelty and pain and rough beauty behind them. House would be the death of him, he was sure. But at least, it wouldn’t be boring.


End file.
